The present invention relates to an improved water sprinkler system. Typical household water pressure is 50-60 psi. A hose having a ⅝″-¾″ inside diameter will usually deliver 4 to 6 gallons of water per minute at those pressures. Sprinklers which use pressure to deliver water in various discharge patterns essentially restrict flow and reduce the gallons per minute (flow rate) delivered. Further, most current devices have numerous small parts which are susceptible to lime, calcium, and dirt residue buildups which additionally restrict water flow. There is a need for a sprinkler which provides a full volume flow with little restriction.